Modern vehicles may have various types of automated controls to assist a driver of the vehicle. One type of automated vehicle control system is an adaptive cruise control system. Adaptive cruise control systems provide additional functionality over traditional cruise control systems. For example, an adaptive cruise control (“ACC”) system may maintain a desired speed for the vehicle until the ACC system detects a vehicle travelling at a slower speed in front of the vehicle. An adaptive cruise control system may also adjust the speed of the vehicle based on changes or features of a roadway being traversed by the vehicle. However, in these examples, the adaptive cruise control systems adjust the speed without considering the effect on other vehicles on the roadway. In particular, changes in speed of the vehicle may be somewhat disruptive to traffic flow and other drivers.